


Extras

by TwilightsDawn



Series: Temporal Currents [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightsDawn/pseuds/TwilightsDawn
Summary: Extras:  Excerpts from chapters in Temporal Currents, that were deleted due to the flow of chapters or they did not fit the narrative on where I wanted it to go.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Series: Temporal Currents [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723822
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Extras

**(The Time Tom Takes a more active role in stopping Edgar’s and Myrtle's Bully)**

It is not as hard to get people alone, especially when they don’t have many friends. No one really wants to associate with bullies. Tom knows this, they only want the status that comes along with being friends with someone that might be close to the 28 and their noble blood or someone that might not beat them up if they act kindly to them. 

Tom is getting relatively tired of the whole ‘Noble’ blood thing. It is so pushed into a person’s face one could be convinced that just having a certain blood type could make up for a personality. It felt like people like Walburga were trying to make that out to be the case and others like Abraxus might have been using it to compensate for something. 

Take all the family status away and what did they have?

Nice hair and a spoiled attitude. Nothing beautiful on the outside could make up for the inner. 

Tom recognizes himself as the one that has to protect his friends from the more physical altercations. Myrtle is sensitive to words, but it doesn’t matter too much to him. He is used to the things that his housemates refer to him as, a blood traitor is a common one, a fairy is another. But if Abraxas wanted to bring sexuality into things, Tom was more than willing to humiliate him by revealing his more ‘feminine’ qualities. 

But the physical altercations against Edgar could not continue. He has a bone to pick with Clarence perhaps literally. No one bothered those that mattered to Tom. 

Eventually, Tom waited for the other after class in herbology. They were charged with putting some of the tools away. He made sure that no one could enter their shed by shutting the door behind him. Clarence looks up from his place kneeling sorting out the remaining clippers that he has been holding. 

“I recommend that you stay away from those that I find useful to me.” Tom blocked the exit. He phrases it in a way that any Slytherin can understand. 

He let some of his magic lose just so that it could charge the air. He had always had a large core to him, it makes the air vibrate around him. Clarence visibly was sweating. He knows that Tom has warned him before, threatened him, and messed with his things thanks to Shani and all her help. But it has not been enough it is never enough with people like this. And the darker parts of him that he tries not to act on are whispering that he should teach him a stronger lesson than things that can be achieved by pranks that humiliate the older boy. 

Clarence reached for his wand, it’s in his robe pocket. Any fool can see the way that it will take a bit longer than it would take Tom to reach his. 

Tom just tilted his head to the side “A wand really? I thought you liked to cause problems on a more physical level.”

The boy blinks at him. His hand stopping from going to his wand. 

“You see, just like you, I don’t need a wand to cause problems, accidents happen in potion labs or in greenhouses all the time.”

As he said this he lifted without his wand a couple of the shaper gardening tools off of their hooks and some of the candles that are enchanted to give light flicker by the action. 

“You wouldn’t my family...” Clarence started. 

“Blood is just blood.” Tom shakes his head. “It all looks the same when it's spilled.” Clarence closes his eyes as the sheers closest to him embed themselves into the wall next to his head. He opens them slowly as none of them hit anything vital. 

“So…” Tom is smiling and very close to him. “Don’t give me another reason to spill yours.” 

Clarence simply nodded his head and Tom smiles a bit wider in acceptance that perhaps the other has learned a valuable lesson. He makes sure to step on the other hand on his way out to make up for all the times that Clarence has stepped on Edgar's hand when he went to pick up his scattered books. He has a feeling that the other will be leaving him alone from now on. 

**(Oswin Breaks up with Hermione)**

She knows what he is going to say even before she agrees to meet him at the cafe. She has known that it is coming for a very long time. They are not in sync anymore. They have not been for a very long time. Perhaps they have both been avoiding interacting with each other outside of the brief run-ins at work because they know that there is just something missing. She knows that it's not fair to either of them. Mostly she knows that she is the one that is hurting him by not being able to move past her own issues. 

So she agrees because she can not keep him waiting for her to change. 

It never would work out for other reasons, the main being that she does not really age. She has seen maybe in the past 12 years very little change in her facial features, very little change in the way that her body behaves. There is another reason that she knows that it will not work. Oswin talks about having children other than Tom and as much as she wants them, she knows that she can never have them. Tom is the only child that she will ever have unless she adopts another. And talk of a family doesn’t have as much of an appeal to her as it once did. She has Tom and Whimsy and she doesn’t think that she needs anything else. 

She did try though, so no one could say that she hadn’t. It just was not a good time for her to try. 

He sits across from her at the small table. She has braced herself, for what he is going to say. Much like how she would steel herself when she would listen to the radio in that tent. Because listening to the radio no matter what they heard was the only way to learn about what was going on in the world. She should not be treating this like she is going to war. Perhaps that is a fundamental sign that something is indeed wrong with her. If she prepares herself for hurt the way that she would in an upcoming battle or the news that someone is dying. 

“I asked you here because I have some concerns, about where this relationship is going or if it is already gone.” 

His words sort of come in like static. She nods through his concerns much like the robot that she feels like at this moment. 

“And I just want to know how you feel.” He finishes and she looks into those blue eyes and she lets out a deep breath.

“I like you.” She says softly, “I really wanted to make it work, but… I don’t know if it will be possible to continue on this way.”

“They say that whatever precedes the but doesn’t matter.” He folds his hands in front of him. 

“Yes, I suppose that you have been learning from Sara.” She agrees easily. “So what now?”

“Yes, that really is the question.” He sighs. “Where do we go from here?”

“Even if it is painful, perhaps we can still be friends.” She offers. 

“Would you really be happy with that?” He asks her. “Because if that is the case then perhaps we really never would have worked out.” 

She bows her head. “I was always holding onto the feeling that I would fall in love with you, that it would go past great fondness, and move into something else. It was how I fell in love with Ron, but perhaps I am too jagged from that end to ever heal from it.” 

“I think you don’t want to heal from it.” He shakes his head. “You never let anyone close enough to talk to them about what has happened in your past. You seem rooted in it. It's hard to heal if you never put the work into healing from it.” 

She feels her kind face she has put on slip a little. 

And he bows his head to her as he starts to gather his things to leave. “I am telling you this as someone that truly loved you. If you ever want to move on, live life more to its fullest try not to hang onto the past so much.” 

“It's not that simple.” She said quietly. 

But she can tell that he doesn’t believe her. 

He can't understand it because she lives in the past every day. It was the reason that she chose to come to this time. Her goals, her ambitions, are all based on things that have scared her. They are not things she can move on from. She has tried. 

**(Tom meets Grindelwald)**

He woke in the middle of the night to the sounds of the wards being tripped, someone was trying to get past them. He summoned Hermione's extra wand and threw on a robe. He is ready for round two. He can dispatch anyone that has decided that they can get past the shields. He passes Whimsy who is at the window looking out into the night or attempting to. She has been crying near non-stop since Hermione has disappeared and he doesn't know how well she can see. It's been a couple of days. Tom doesn’t know how to help her. She thinks that Hermione is dead and he can not convince her otherwise. 

As he squints out into the night he could see a single robbed man pushing against the shield. He could not get through it, Tom knows that there was no way to cross unless Hermione had qued a person into the wards or she herself took them down. As long as the rocks contained an essence of her blood the shield would hold. And Tom had enough blood to keep them going for a while, even if using the stuff sickens him.

He gets closer to the man because it is odd that there is only one of them, usually, there is more. His hand grips harder on his wand. 

When he noticed he was being watched, the man tilts his head to the side. “You must be Tomas,” his voice is muffled by the enchantments. 

He does not like the way this man is calm. He takes his time trying to peer at his face and then it all clicks. Tom recognized him from all the memories that he had witnessed, the newspapers, and wanted posters. 

“Grindelwald.” He tightened his hand around his wand. 

“You know I think I remember sending at least 12 others to this location. None of them have returned you wouldn’t know anything about that would you?” He took a walk along the barrier, poking at it with his wand.

“Did you send that many?” Tom watches him pace like a predator waiting to dip its hand into the goldfish bowl. 

“Oh yes, and I detect some very strong hexes and the killing curse of all things.” He leans in, "I don’t think that Hermione would be capable of those actions considering how she ran from me. Left quite the mess behind.” 

He’s grinning at him and Tom wants to curse him. He wants to wipe the smile off of his face. But he knows who this is, and he knows that he doesn’t have a chance against such a duelist. So he wisely doesn’t leave the safety of the wards.

“So where is she?” Grindelwald looks towards the house. 

Tom doesn’t look away from him. “ She is unavailable.” He responds coldly, “Can I take a message?” 

Grindelwald chuckles at him. “You know you are a rather cute kid. I admire strength and bravery even if they are wrongly placed. You can tell her if she lives, she hasn’t heard the last of me. I am sure that there are ways to get past these precious wards and when I do, I will make sure to send her some flowers. She will need them for her son that thinks that he can cause me more annoyances than she has. Killing so many of my associates, deserves nothing but a little retribution, do you not agree, Tomas?”

“Good luck getting past the wards. I’ll kill anyone that you bother to send, perhaps I’ll send you their heads in regards.” Tom holds firm. 

He doesn’t flinch when the other casts the killing curse, there is not enough time to, he does take a step backward. 

There is a loud crack and the mad man is gone. 

Tom lets out a few deep breaths and heads back to the house, slightly fearful that he might actually succeed in finding a way through the wards.


End file.
